


Desire

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Phil Lester, Butt Slapping, Demon Dan - Freeform, Face-Fucking, Hunter Phil, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture (Brief), Oral Sex, Top Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: "What's wrong, Phil?  Are you afraid?"





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the Phandom and wow, could I have chosen something darker to write about??? I hope you all enjoy this anyhow!
> 
> Based off the song Desire - Meg Myers
> 
> This has not been beta'd.

Dan Howell ended his life when he was only twenty-one.  In the grand scheme of things, it hadn’t been the greatest idea of his, especially when the rusty, blackened gates of Hell opened up for him.  He’d never imagined any sort of religion was real, so when he discovered he’d been wrong, he mentally cursed himself, forcibly stopping himself from lying right in the middle of the line and having a crisis.  It was what he was best at, after all.

But there was no time for that.  He and millions of others were ushered through the gates in a single-file line.  He could hear crying and begging as people realized exactly where they were and that they had been wrong in their Atheist ways.  Dan thought about pleading along with them, but knew it wouldn’t do an ounce of good.  He’d refused to believe and was now paying the price.  Others were eerily quiet and yet, there were a few that looked almost happy to be where they were.  Dan, on the other hand, was trying to numb himself and the feeling of dread that was beginning to leak through his body, trying to consume him.

Once through the gates, a scent so pungent that he had to cover his nose hit him.  At first he wasn’t sure what it was until he looked to his left and saw bodies burning in an eternal fire.  Dan recoiled at the sight, nearly bumping into one of the guards keeping him rooted to his spot as the line slowed to an agonizing crawl.

After that, things moved slowly.  Too slowly.  Dan was left with his thoughts, a dangerous thing.  He found his past life was getting harder and harder to recall the longer he waited in line, as if being in Hell was causing all of his memories to fade away.  It wasn’t until his name was called that he was jolted out of remembering- or lack thereof.

“Daniel Howell.”  Dan forced his feet to move as he stood before a tall, darkened man with glowing red eyes.  He smiled cruelly, revealing rows of sharp teeth.  He leaned forward.  “Ah, another suicide victim.”  His gaze then turned to one of the guards.  “Flay him.  Have fun,” he said, his tone growing bored as he called up the next victim.

Dan’s eyes widened as he heard his punishment, struggling slightly against his own, personal guard and torturer.  He struggled all the way to the hangars waiting for him.  As his brown eyes searched the area, he saw exactly what the Devil meant by ‘flay’.  Dan watched as guards peeled the skin and flesh off the people dangling from the hangars, their screams filling his ears and making his head ache.

“This is what ya’ve got ta look forward ta, kid,” his guard said, gripping him by his lanky body and hanging him on a hook that went straight into his back.  A scream ripped from his throat as his world blackened.

*

“Daniel Howell.  How long have you been here?” the Devil asked, leaning forward as he always did.  Every year.

“Thirty years,” Dan responded, keeping his posture straight and eyes set on the Devil.  His mouth was pulled down into a tight frown.  He didn’t like people smiling in his presence, unless it was one of menace.

“Ah, thirty years.  Once the tortured, now a torturer.  Tell me, what do you remember about your past?”

Dan’s eyebrows furrowed as he thought about it, but nothing came to mind.  “All I know is that I killed myself.  It’s been brought up often.”

The Devil grinned, showing off his rows of sharp teeth and sat back.  “Good.  Remembrance would only slow you down.”

“Slow me down, sire?”

“I’m sending you out into the field.  You’re a good demon, Daniel Howell, and I believe you’ll do well for me on the surface.  Fail me, though, and I will throw you into an abyss so deep, you won’t be able to see straight.  Do you understand me, boy?”

“Yes, sire.”

“Good.  Now leave my sight.”

*

Dan’s brown eyes traveled along the streets, a smile on his face as he looked for his next victim.  Striking deals had proven to be an easy task.  Everyone was desperate for something, that much was obvious.  All he had to do was find someone dumb enough and seal it with a kiss.  Simple.

His gaze landed on a young woman on her phone, tears spilling from her eyes.  A smirk pulled up one side of Dan’s face as he stood from his spot on a rainy bench and approached her.  “Hello,” he said, startling the woman.

“God, you scared the shit out of me!  Who the fuck are you?” she asked, lowering her phone from her tear-stained cheeks.  Darkness fell over her rather attractive face.  Dan was actually quite looking forward to kissing her, unlike any of the others he’d kissed the past few years.

“I just wanted to check up on you, yeah?” he said, nearly reaching a hand out, but stopping himself.  He didn’t want to be too touchy, though she seemed the type that would go for a hug from a stranger.  Instead, he gave her a smile, his eyes turning a deep black color before going back to their normal brown hue.  “What if I told you that I could make it all better?  I could make your dreams come true.”

“Bullshit,” she growled, preparing to walk away, though something in her hesitated as she stayed where she was.  “...How?”

“What’s your deepest, darkest desire?” Dan asked, avoiding the ‘how’.  He always hated it when they asked that question.

“I want my boyfriend to pay for cheating on me,” she said, showing him the screen.  Dan simply glanced at it, really having absolutely no desire to really  _ look _ at the messages.  “I thought he was my soulmate.  My chest glowed when I met him and everything.  I don’t know what happened or why he fell for that slut.”

Dan ignored her comment about soulmates.  “I can make that happen, in exchange for one thing: your soul.”

“My soul?”

He nodded.  “In ten years time, someone will be up to collect your soul.  It’s all simple really.  Your… boyfriend will pay and you’ll be able to live your life in lavish if you so desire.  All you have to do is,” he tapped his lips with the pads of his fingers, “seal it with a kiss.”

“That’s it?  How do I know you aren’t just doing this to be a perv?” she asked.

Dan’s eyes went black again as he grabbed the woman’s phone and held it up to his face, the glow illuminating his unnatural orbs.  His head tilted to the side as a smile appeared on his face at her gasp.  She jumped back, her chest heaving.  “What in the hell are you?” she asked.

“An Angel,” Dan responded, having learned that calling himself a demon didn’t garner the best response from people.  The woman hesitated for just a moment before nodding and pressing herself against Dan, her lips smashing against his in a kiss.   _ Easy _ , he thought to himself, smiling into it.

Dan snapped his fingers.  “Any minute now your boyfriend will be taken care of.  Pleasure doing business with you, doll.”  And with that, he turned and walked away, another deal having been made.

As Dan walked, a feeling crept over him, something he’d never felt before.  It wasn’t as if he’d had a lot of feelings since arriving in Hell, but it was something so foreign to him that he had to slow down, his steps moving to a crawl before he stopped entirely.  A faint glowing could be seen, coming from… his chest.

His eyebrows furrowed before his face fell.   _ Oh God _ , he thought to himself, glancing over his shoulder to look at the woman and praying to the Devil it wasn’t her- but she had gone, instead, a young man took her place, his own chest glowing faintly.  Dan turned around all the way, facing the other.  He was sure their expressions of confusion and slight horror matched.

All of it went away when the other male took a tentative step toward him.  Dan shifted his eyes to the ground as a smile appeared on his face.  A soulmate.  He had a soulmate.  That meant that his time on the surface didn’t have to be a snooze fest.  He could have fun with this.

The man continued approaching him and, upon further examination, Dan noted he was quite attractive, which helped matters tremendously.  He imagined the fun they would have together, or fun on his end, at the very least.  But at the end of the day, that was all that mattered.  Humans were nothing but toys and deals to him.

“So… you’re my soulmate, then?  I have to say, I expected a girl, but I guess I’m not too disappointed,” the man said upon approaching Dan.  An awkward laugh pushed past his lips as he ran a hand through his fringe.  “I’m Phil, by the way.”

“Dan,” Dan said, keeping it simple.  The glowing in his chest had grown tremendously as Phil had approached and now it was doing nothing but annoying him.  “When is the glowing supposed to stop?”

“Give it about five minutes.  That’s how long it lasted for a few friends of mine,” Phil responded, a smile appearing on his face as he shifted from foot to foot.  “Wow, I- I can’t believe this.  For so long I’ve been thinking about who my soulmate would be.  It took years, but here you are.”  His smile only grew as he looked at Dan with wide eyes, taking him all in.

Dan did the same, though he only saw Phil through a lust-covered haze.  The things he wanted to do to the man already.  He wanted to wipe the smile off his face, for one.  Smiling had only grown into a tiresome thing since his time in Hell, as did all forms of happiness.  Lust, horror, and everything negative was what he craved.

“I apologize if this is forward, but would you like to go back to my apartment with me?  Perhaps we could get to know one another,” Dan said, holding out his hand for the other.  Yes, play it up, make him think good thoughts- and then tear him down, rip him apart.

Phil seemed to hesitate a moment, looking around.  He then sighed and nodded.  “Despite having a class tomorrow, why not?  This ought to be fun.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Dan said with a sinister smile, though Phil didn’t wince, so he assumed it came off friendlier than he’d intended.  Either that, or his soulmate was a bloody idiot.  It wouldn’t surprise him if he were, though.

Phil took Dan’s hand, the latter of the two noting just how smooth it was.  Smooth, soft, and warm.  He hadn’t had to endure years in Hell for calloused, scarred hands.  In fact, his entire body was scarred from the years of torture that had been inflicted on him.  The years of being a toy to his guard.  Now, though, it was time to pay it forward even more.  He’d been wanting to get his hands on  _ someone _ since he’d come back to the surface a changed man- a demon.

Dan led Phil back to his apartment, a nice pad on the nice side of town.  Money wasn’t an issue for Dan, so owning the finest of things wasn’t a hassle, much to his relief.  The Devil had begun looking at him as a prized deal-maker and demon, so he set him up with only the nicest of amenities.

“Wow,” Phil said softly, his eyes wandering around Dan’s home as they walked in.  It was all modern, with posh seating and what looked like hundreds of game sets, all catering to Dan’s needs when he wasn’t hunting for deals.  He crossed his arms over his chest as Phil walked further into the room, taking in a chocolate fountain in the kitchen.  “No offense, but you must be loaded.  I  _ wish _ I had an apartment like this.”

“Yeah, it’s a pretty nice setup.  My… dad got it all for me,” Dan replied, padding forward.  He didn’t want to talk about his apartment, though.  He didn’t want to talk at all.  All he wanted was to hear Phil’s pants and moans as Dan did as he pleased with him.

He stepped forward and trapped Phil from behind, resting his hands on either side of his body and pressing his against him.  Dan could imagine Phil felt the hardened lump in his pants, but didn’t care.  If anything, it only fueled his need for the other more.

“Dan, wh- what are you doing?” Phil asked, his voice wavering.  Dan could almost  _ taste _ the fear in his voice, the way it shook as he spoke.  It was delicious.

Dan’s eyes went black as Phil forced himself to turn around, having a rough go at it as Dan kept a vice-like grip on the counter.  Phil looked like he nearly screamed as he took in the black eyes that were only inches away from his own.  A smirk played on Dan’s lips as he leaned in slightly.  “What wrong, Phil?  Are you afraid?”

“What are you?” Phil asked, his body beginning to shake as he took in Dan’s demeanor, though his eyes never left Dan’s black ones.

“I’m a demon,” Dan whispered, leaning in and attaching his lips to Phil’s neck.  He stuck his tongue out, letting it wander over Phil’s salty skin and up to his earlobe where he nibbled.  He could hear the other whimpering against him, his heart thrumming in his chest.  “I ask again, are you afraid?”

“Yes, God, yes!” Phil exclaimed.  The way he sounded sent chills down Dan’s spine as he gripped at the other’s wrists instead, pushing him back against the counter roughly.  He was sure he heard something pop, but didn’t care enough to ask Phil if he were okay.

“There is no God here,” Dan muttered, keeping his grip hard on Phil’s wrists and squeezing, wordlessly letting him know that he better not try to escape.  Phil simply stood still, though, his body nearly vibrating in fear.  Dan could feel himself thriving off the feeling, his body pushing against Phil’s as he nibbled at his earlobe.  “Why don’t we go to my bedroom?” he asked softly.

“No, please, I-”

“Shh, you’ll love it,” Dan whispered, pulling back and forcing Phil to come along with him.  Wordlessly, he led Phil to his bedroom before shoving him on the bed.  And, God, seeing him spread eagle like he was sent more shivers down his spine.  Dan wanted to feel him, to  _ fuck _ him.

He climbed onto the bed, shoving blankets out of the way and coming up to Phil on his hands and knees.  Phil tried to kick at him, but he blocked them, holding his legs down by the ankles and keeping him trapped.  “I’ll- I’ll scream!” Phil exclaimed with a whimper.

“No one will hear you,” Dan said quickly before letting out a scream of his own.  “See?  No one’s going to come for you, so you might as well enjoy it.  We’re soulmates, remember?”

“This wasn’t how it was supposed to go!”

“Too bad, because this is how it is.  So stop complaining and shut the fuck up before I gag you,” Dan growled, digging his nails into Phil’s skin and earning another whimper in response.  A smirk reappeared on Dan’s face as he let go of Phil’s ankles and ran them up his legs.  Once he reached the hem of his shirt, he pushed it up, exposing Phil’s pale skin underneath.  “You’re lucky you’re attractive,” Dan said, moving the tips of his hands down Phil’s torso.

Phil turned his head away from Dan, his eyes closing tightly.  But Dan didn’t care, he was too far gone, the lust lifting him up and over the moon.  He was ready to get started.  His hands traveled back up, reaching at Phil’s nipples and twisting at them roughly.  His action earned a loud gasp from Phil, his back arching off the bed slightly.

“You like it rough, do you?” Dan asked, the smirk returning to his face as he twisted at his nipples again before leaning forward and taking one of the nubs into his mouth, moving his tongue around and around before biting down a little harder than necessary.  A quick hiss escaped Phil’s throat as he sat up slightly.  “Ah, not  _ that _ rough, then.”  He licked at the blood blossoming around the nub before tracing his tongue along Phil’s slender body.

“I can taste your fear,” he nearly moaned out, feeling Phil’s body trembling against his tongue.  As his tongue focused around Phil’s naval, Dan’s hands went to work unfastening his belt, pulling it from the loops before sitting up and wiping the spittle from his face.  He gave Phil a sinister smile before snapping the belt and causing Phil to jump about a mile in the air.  “Yeah, keep jumping like that, let me taste and smell more of your fear.”

Phil simply whimpered, though kept his body still as if fighting were futile.  And it were, Dan was much too strong for Phil to fight off and he knew, deep down, that Phil knew exactly that.  He was Dan’s little toy for the time being, nothing more.  The fact that they were soulmates didn’t matter at all to Dan- he couldn’t love, he refused to love even if he could.  It was impossible for a demon to love another.

Dan shook his head of his thoughts and flipped Phil over with a low growl, reaching under him and unbuttoning his pants and pulling them along with his briefs down his legs, tossing them to the side haphazardly.  He stared at Phil’s supple ass before a moment before bringing the belt down on it with a loud  _ smack _ .  It was music to his ears when the other cried out loudly, gripping at the sheets underneath him.  But, despite the fear still radiating off him, Dan could see just how much the action was getting to him.

He reached under Phil once more, his hand wrapping around Phil’s hardening cock and running his hand along the shaft.  “Looks like you’re already getting hard for me.  You like this rough treatment, don’t you?” he asked, leaning forward and breathing into Phil’s ear.

“Y- yes,” Phil gasped out before hiding his face in the duvet as if embarrassed.  Dan could only snicker as he continued jerking Phil off with one hand while the other slapped at his ass again with the belt.  “Ah!  D- Dan,” he mewled, arching his hips upward and raising his ass in the air.  Dan bit his bottom lip as he slapped Phil’s ass three more times at once, leaving beautiful red marks on his pale skin.

He then set the belt aside, moving his hand away from Phil’s cock and earning a groan in response.  “Now now, don’t be impatient, Phil.  You know what that will get you?” Dan growled, flattening his palm and bringing it down once again onto Phil’s sweltering asscheek.  He could feel the sting from just how hard he’d hit the other’s skin.  Phil gasped, lifting his head slightly before bringing it back down into the duvet, though his back arched once more, his ass lifting higher in the air.  It’s how Dan knew he was doing something good.

However, he was growing impatient.  His own cock was rock hard and begging to be let out of his skinny jeans.  Dan stood up, dropping his pants and boxer briefs, before climbing back onto the bed.  Without effort, he flipped Phil back over and straddled his chest.  Phil had tears running down his red cheeks, but he opened his mouth as soon as Dan offered the head of his cock to him.

He ran his hands through Phil’s hair as he took the head into his mouth with ease, his warm tongue running around the slit.  Dan couldn’t help the moan that pushed past his lips as he leaned forward, bracing himself against the bed and pushing himself further into Phil’s mouth.  “You’re going to like me fucking your throat, aren’t you?  You filthy slut,” Dan growled, giving a small thrust of the hips as he felt his cock hit the back of Phil’s throat.

Phil hummed in response, his eyes closing as he gagged on Dan’s cock, though he still took it gracefully, his tongue still running along the shaft as he covered his teeth with his lips.  He’d done this before, Dan could tell.

Dan pushed his hips down, pushing his cock deeper into Phil’s mouth, feeling the back push further into Phil’s throat.  He smirked as he plugged the other’s nose, watching his face reddened further as he struggled to get a breath in.  His mouth opened as he choked and Dan let go, pulling out slightly.  Drool ran down the sides of Phil’s mouth onto the duvet below as tears continued leaking from his eyes.  “Good boy,” Dan whispered pushing his cock back into his throat before moving back out, he began doing the action faster, picking up a steady rhythm as he throat-fucked Phil.

Phil took it all in, only choking a few more times before Dan pulled his cock out of his mouth fully, ready to move on to the best part: actually fucking Phil.  He moved downward, off of the other’s body and flipped him over for the third time with ease.  “Have you been fucked before?” he asked.

Phil whined, but didn’t respond.  Dan huffed out a sigh as he brought down the palm of his hand onto Phil’s ass again, creating a slap around the otherwise quiet room.  Phil cried out as he responded, “Yes!  Yes I’ve been fucked before!”

“Now, see, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Dan asked, a smirk playing on his face while he placed two fingers into his mouth, gathering a generous amount of spit onto them and removing the digits.  He placed them at Phil’s entrance, pushing in slightly and earning a hiss from the other.  “How long has it been?”

“A- a month,” Phil responded, his voice wavering slightly.

Dan nodded, despite the fact that Phil couldn’t see him, and pushed his digits in further, spreading his asscheeks with his free hand and exposing Phil’s tight little hole that was being spread further and further by Dan’s fingers.  Once inside him completely, Dan pulled his fingers out slightly before pushing back in, much like he’d done with Phil’s mouth.  This time, though, Dan could hear soft moans emitting from the other.“You like this, don’t you?” Dan asked, his voice a growl as he picked up the pace, thrusting his fingers in and out of Phil’s ass.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Phil breathed, bringing his ass back in time with Dan’s thrusts.  They continued like that for a few moments before Dan grew bored, so he added a third finger, dry.  This made Phil hiss once more, his fists tangling into the duvet as he tensed up.  Dan pushed in with slight difficulty, biting his bottom lip as he did so.  Once the third finger was inside him completely, Dan continued his thrusts, gripping his own cock as he did so and jerking it off.

Phil, having gotten used to the pain apparently, lifted his ass further in the air, giving Dan better access.  He smirked as he continued finger-fucking him, growing rougher and rougher and purposely avoiding Phil’s prostate.  As soon as he would get close, he’d back away suddenly or slowly, teasing Phil.  He didn’t want the other to actually come until  _ his cock _ was inside him.

All too soon, Dan grew bored once more, pulling his fingers out of Phil and sitting up fully, still jerking himself off.  He was already beginning to feel the hints of his orgasm approaching.  It had been much too long, but their session wouldn’t be.  Not after he was inside Phil.

Dan wanted to rip Phil apart in the best way possible, he wanted to tear into him and fuck him until there was nothing left but a whimpering, sobbing mess.  He shivered at the mere thought, spitting into his hand and rubbing his cock, repeating the process until he was practically dripping with his own saliva.  He then positioned himself at Phil’s prepped entrance.  He slapped Phil’s ass before spreading his cheeks and pushing the head of his cock inside.

Phil uttered a long, low moan, his hands tangling in his own hair as his hips gyrated ever so slightly.  It wasn’t enough to do anything, but Dan definitely felt it.  “Yeah, babe, move those hips of yours for me,” he growled, gutturally and almost animalistic.  He pushed in further with the help of Phil practically sucking him in.

Once seated completely inside him, Dan pulled out and pushed back in with another animalistic growl.  He could  _ feel _ the black seep into his eyes as he did it again.  He picked up an almost steady thrust, though his hips moved wantonly as his cock was pushed in and out of Phil.  He gripped at the other’s hips tightly as he pulled Phil up, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling Dan’s ears.  “Fuck, you feel good, Phil.”

Phil simply moaned out, pulling himself onto his hands as he pushed his hips back, as if his life depended on it.  He had since stopped crying and instead his face was pulled into one of determination as he gritted his teeth together and grabbed hold of his own cock, beginning to jerk it off much like Dan had done with his own before they’d gotten started.

It was a push and pull of bodies, the sound of moans and skin filling the room, Dan’s hips moving wildly against Phil’s ass.  Every little thing was driving him wild as his orgasm approached.  He could feel it building up in his cock as it swelled.  He could feel it in his abdomen and chest.  The room around him began whitening around the edges, preparing for the time when he’d finally blow his load inside Phil.

But, he wasn’t being fair.  Dan arched his hips slightly, angling up and hitting Phil’s prostate right on, causing the other to nearly scream in pleasure.  He grinned, hitting it again and again and again until Phil was a mewling mess below him, his body shaking and come soaking the bed.  It certainly hadn’t taken him long at all.  With Phil having come, Dan slapping his ass again, punishing him for doing so first, but Phil barely reacted.

Dan could feel Phil tightening around him, as if trying to milk Dan for all that he was worth.  It was that thought that sent Dan over the edge, the white that had been pestering him, taking over his vision completely.  His thrusts became erratic as his orgasm washed over him with yet another animalistic growl, but he kept going, not stopping until he was completely satisfied.

Once he’d finished, he slowly pulled out of Phil and stood up, barely even tired from their rumpus while Phil had collapsed in a heap on the bed.  Dan smirked as he watched the other- his soulmate- closely.  He shrugged before leaving the room, knowing Phil wouldn’t get up to anything in particular.  He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a new shirt, tossing aside his other.

When he came back into the room, he found Phil on his back, his chest still heaving.  “Get up,” Dan commanded, wanting to wash his sheets before he laid down for sleep.

“Can’t… move,” Phil muttered, closing his eyes.

Dan sighed, resting his hands on his hips before rolling his eyes.  “Fine.  Sleep over, but if you’re not out of here by morning, I’ll eat you for breakfast.”  He’d mostly meant it as a sexual comment, but he could see why Phil shivered the way he did.  Dan went into the living room after flipping off the light in his bedroom.  He sat down on the couch before stretching and falling into a deep sleep.

*

When Dan woke up, the first thing that struck him as odd was the fact that there was something cold pressed to his neck.  The next thing that occurred to him was the fact that he was in pain, actual pain.  He opened his eyes quickly, looking around him and finding Phil reading from his laptop.  Latin.  Fuck, he was sending him back to Hell!

“No!” Dan growled, moving forward, but stopping and yelling in pain when the thing around his neck sent a jolt through his body.  “What the fuck are you doing to me?  You can’t send me back!”

Phil looked up with a smirk of his own, his blue eyes shining.  “Maybe you shouldn’t have brought a hunter home to screw, then.”

“A hunter?  You can’t be a hunter!” Dan growled, thinking about all the times Phil  _ could’ve _ done something the night before but didn’t.  There was no way a hunter would’ve let a demon take advantage of him.  “Let me go, you fuck!  You don’t know what you’re messing with!”

“Oh, but I do.  Maybe we’ll meet again one day.  We are soulmates after all, and soulmates have a nasty habit of finding one another,” Phil chuckled.

“Soulmate or not, I’ll rip your throat out for this!” Dan growled.

“Doubtful,” Phil laughed before finishing his speech.  Dan felt a tug in his chest before everything went black.


End file.
